


Mistakes are Made to be Repeated

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Cheating, Community: ij porn_battle, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve awakens to an unexpected guest. The previous night's events replay in her mind and she tries to make this new wrinkle fit in with her chosen future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes are Made to be Repeated

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for ij porn_battle. The prompt was: consequences/morning after, "I wasn't thinking last night."

It took a moment for the reality of the situation to settle over her. That moment was dominated by the sensations from the bed. The sheets retained just the right amount of warmth and smelled faintly of soap and something else she couldn't quite place. Regardless, she found the smell comforting. Her sleep-hazed mind let the warmth ease around her and she squirmed and reveled in its grasp.

It was only when her hand reached out and brushed bare skin that her eyes shot open. Something wasn't _right_. At first, she could only see a mess of dark hair and a pale back. That was bad enough. But the form soon shifted and she was confronted with a familiar profile. Carefully, she reached out and brushed her fingers against his cheek. He was quite real. Many words ran through her mind as she tried to process the situation. She could only verbalize a phrase and, then, only at a whisper: "Oh my".

 _So it hadn't been a dream_. As the dregs of sleep slipped further away, she wondered how she had ever thought that it had been. The previous night, she had allowed herself a single glass of champagne. She had sipped at it infrequently before setting it aside and taking off in hot pursuit once she noticed him slip away from the crowd. Yes, it had been she who had followed him down the deserted hallway. It had been she who had asked the first halting questions. And it had been she who, after the tensions had shifted, rose up and kissed him on the mouth. One kiss led to another and, soon, her back was against the wall and her hands were in his hair. When he broke free and breathlessly muttered something about having a room, she had nodded and agreed to follow.

As she glanced out over that room, she began to recollect the chaos that followed. She could still remember their hands fumbling with the various hooks, bows, and buttons until all of their clothes were on the floor. They had both fumbled awkwardly for the next things to say or do. It had been years since she had first seen him in such a state. But her hands had soon remembered where to go. It almost felt natural.

Still, the thought of how she was going to get back into all of that frippery almost brought forth peals of laughter. For the moment, she kept them to herself. Although part of her wanted to shake him awake and ask "what next", she chose to let him sleep. His presence would not help her now.

She sat up. She lifted back the sheets and swung her legs to the side. There was so much for her to do and she had no idea where to begin. But one glance at the end table gave her a clue. Then again, it was hard for anyone to ignore a gold ring with a 20 carat diamond. Every sliver of light seemed to become caught in its facets. When they were released, Eve felt that they shown back bizarre and unnatural. It wasn't something she loved but, like the events of the previous night, it was the emblem of the situation that she had chosen. She grabbed the ring and slipped it back on.

A hand reached out and grasped onto her hip. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned and stared into sleepy amber eyes. "Good morning, Mr. Gandor," she said in monotone.

"Morning, Eve," he said through a yawn. His face remained expressionless for a short moment. But something seemed to resonate inside him and a small, sarcastic grin emerged "This is the end, I suppose?"

"We both knew that this moment would come."

He nodded. She looked away as his hand squeezed her hip. "Still..."

She didn't hear the rest. Her mind flashed back to the night before. She had sat astride him, her face turned toward the ceiling. One of his hands had constantly wandered the length of her torso and she leaned forward slightly to let him get a better grip. They had rocked in unison. It had been years since she had been in such a situation. Yet it all felt so familiar. Each poke, each scratch, each spike of sensation brought her out of her daydream life and into something more substantial. She hadn't dared to look down at him. For good or ill, there was no guarantee that she would like what she saw.

Her back had stiffened as she let out a halting sigh that was soon followed by one of his own. She had fallen against him and began to murmur against his ear: "I...I don't want to..." It was all she let herself remember. Instead, she focused on the kiss that followed quickly after.

"I have obligations," she finally said. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. It had been a mistake not to leave earlier.

She heard a stifled laugh come from him before he had been able to stop it. She turned back, furious, but softened against his unamused gaze. "You know as well as I know that Mr. Granger let a little loose last night. He's probably somewhere in this hotel sleeping it off." The remnants of the grin slipped from his face and he said, "He doesn't miss you right now."

"That doesn't really change anything. I still have to go."

He removed his hand and said, "Then you should go." He sounded neither amused nor angry.

She sighed and pressed her hands into the mattress to hoist herself up. Her body left the bed and, for a second, she believed that she would be able to go. But his hand again shot out and grabbed her left hand. She sat back on the bed as she watched him eye the ring. "It's really quite ostentatious...showy," he finally said, frowning.

"That it is." She almost laughed as she watched him examine the ring with painfully sincere interest. She moved in closer to him and placed her right arm across his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice.

"It's not like you at all."

"Perhaps not," she said as she pulled back the ringed hand, "but could you do any better?"

He smiled and said, "I wouldn't buy you a big rock and call it love."

"No, you wouldn't. And where does that leave us, exactly?"

"I'm not so sure." He shifted and nearly nuzzled the hand she had placed on his shoulder. But he hesitated just before his skin grazed her knuckles. Carefully, he picked up the hand and placed it on the bed. "It's your choice," he said, mirthless.

She glanced back to the mess on the floor. She needed to go. She didn't need to leave for her fiance or any broken beliefs about his social standing. If she didn't leave now, she might never be able to truly leave him again.

But she slipped the ring off and placed it back on the table. There were certain facts she needed to face. He sometimes made it hard for her to turn away. His hands reached out and gently pulled her toward him. She knew that, in bed or out of it, he would move her, challenge her, leave her begging for more, and let her do the same to him without a hint of resistance. Still, as she sank back into that embrace, she wondered why she let him do so.


End file.
